disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain of Terror
"Rain of Terror" is the twenty-seventh episode of Aladdin that aired on October 6, 1994. It is the twenty-fourth episode to air in syndication. Plot Genie, Abu, and Iago are at a rainforest in the Valley of Thundra. While Genie's writing a letter to Aladdin, Iago tells Thundra that she should take a vacation while he fills in for her. Thundra tells the parrot that it's too much work, but she later agrees. She also tells him that someone beat her out for her job. Below them, a serpent named Malcho is eavesdropping on them. Later that day, before Thundra takes off, she gives Iago instructions and she also gives him her medallion. When Thundra leaves, Iago is now glad that he has the power to control the weather. A little while later, the parrot reads the rain bird's book and makes it rain on Abu and lightning strike Genie. He then calls for an icy blast of the arctic winds and a giant fist-shaped gust of wind hits him and he freezes. When Iago tells Genie "Who needs Thundra?", Malcho shows up. The serpent reveals his huge black wings, showing that he can fly, to Iago's surprise. Iago makes it rain on Malcho, but the snake just drinks the water. When Iago realizes that Malcho's the one who beat Thundra out for the job, Malcho tells him that he robbed on the brink of world domination. Iago makes a whirlwind appear in front of Malcho, but changes direction and hits Genie, Abu, and Iago, carrying them away. After getting away from Malcho, Iago's back to doing Thundra's work. He later realizes that he's holding the book upside down and he made mistakes on telling the clouds where to go. While Thundra is at a tropical beach enjoying he vacation, it starts raining and she realizes that Iago made a mistake. Genie suggests that he should help Iago with the weather and when Abu is about to hand the jinn the book, Malcho knocks it off the monkey's hand and takes the medallion away from Iago and puts it on himself. The snake now has power. Thundra returns and sees Malcho wearing her medallion. Malcho blows the others out of the sky with a gust of wind and they get to the bottom of a waterfall. When they land, Genie magics everyone into a Jungle Cruise boat to avoid Malcho. Everyone hits a riverbank and they get thrown off the boat. Malcho appears and shoots lightning at them. Genie creates foliage to cover them and Malcho cannot see them and leaves. Later, everyone is hiding under hanging palm leaves of a palm tree. Thundra is not speaking to Iago and Genie tries to make her forgive the parrot. Malcho is outside looking for Thundra and Genie. Iago has an idea to get rid of the snake. He pretends that he's on his side and shows him that Genie, Abu, Thundra are in the palm leaves. Malcho has created a giant Mesoamerican-style pyramid of clouds, with Thundra, Abu, and Genie at the top. Iago tells Malcho that they should get rid of Genie, Abu, and Thundra and he takes the book from Genie to show the snake. When Iago tells Malcho that he needs to destroy Thundra with the arctic blast, the other three realize that the parrot is tricking the snake. Iago makes Malcho go far to have the arctic wind power and the snake gets hits by the arctic blast, which knocks the medallion off of him. He gets knocked to the waterfall, where he is frozen into a giant icicle. The others fly up to Iago and Iago places the medallion around Thundra's neck. Genie throws the icicle over the horizon. As Genie, Abu, and Iago are ready to go back to Agrabah, Thundra thanks Iago for defeating Malcho. Gallery Trivia *Iago indirectly mentions Jafar when explaining to Malcho that he had sidekick experience. *Aladdin, Jasmine, and Carpet do not appear in this episode, except for Aladdin being mentioned by Genie. **This is the only episode in which Aladdin does not appear, making Genie and Abu the only two characters with perfect attendance in the series. fr:Après la pluie le beau temps Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes